The Truth of the World
by sunfishchamp
Summary: What if Torchwood wasn't alone to monitor things that come through the rift?
1. The Discovery

We raced to the military storage fearing we would not make it in time. Along the rough dirt road trying to catch up to the sleeper agent that was going to set off the Nuclear Heads. Beth held her arm pushing the red buttons trying to see where he was in the process. "He's unlocking the main gates," Beth gasped.

"Shit," Jack ground out, "We're not goanna make it."

"We can still try," I said in a hope-filled voice.

"We can try, Gwen, but we might not succeed," He replied.

His focus went back to the road ahead of us. We neared the main gate. As the car slowed to a halt, we leaped out; completely disregarding the dead bodies of the guards sprawled out at our feet. Our eyes were focused on the scene unfolding before us. A small pink-haired girl was holding the alien by his collar. A tall man stood behind her with dark bluish-black hair. "I want you to tell your commanders this; there are more people than just members of Torchwood guarding this planet. The Doctor, the intergalactic police even though they did not show up, and us. We are the ones you should most fear, though. We are the stuff nightmares are made of. Now, never try to capture this planet again, we will destroy you," I over-heard her say.

She reached out for his right arm, the one that was obviously a weapon, and pulled it off. His scream was one of pure pain. "I love that sound, make him do it again, Sakura," Her companion requested.

"Mmmm… I missed the sound of screams and the smell of blood," she moaned in pleasure, "I will gladly make him do it again."

She yanked off his other arm, smiling contently with half-lidded eyes. "You won't be able to hurt me anymore," The man she was causing pain to growled.

"Can I beat him to death Sasuke?" She asked with an innocent look on her porcelain face.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to vomit. Who were these people? What were these people? "As long as I can help, except I would like to ask him one question before we start. When will the invasion start, if it will start at all?" The man with blue-ish hair asked, the girl said his name was Sauce-Gay? Sauce-Kay? Sauce-something or another.

"It's already started," he replied.

"Can I start now Sasuke?" The pink-haired monster asked.

"Let's do just that," He responded a smirk crossing his features.

Her grin spread across her face making her look completely evil. She reared back her right arm, raising her left arm higher with his suit collar still attached. His eyes filled with raw fear. A dark chuckle escaped her lips as her eyes filled with insanity. I didn't even see her move but suddenly the alien was flying through the air. Her partner appeared in the path of the man's flight, lightning crackling in his hand. He touched his arm to the alien's chest and a scream erupted from its lips. The girl appeared in the air as well and grabbed his collar once again, her fist made contact with his face, this time though she did not let go of his collar. The head flew and she landed still clutching the body. The other monster landed next to her and whipped a bit of blood off her cheek, licking the blood off of it. "Not the best flavor, sufficient for… nothing," he commented.

"It's really sad, we woke up just for this, and it was too easy. The blood didn't even taste good. I mean, they could have just let a jounin take care of it, instead of bringing us out," she grumbled.

"It did feel good though, to have the sun on our skin, it's been much too long. Sorry for destroying the body too much," He said sentimentally.

"Is it just me, or is Sasuke-kun getting sentimental, and were those emotions? We really should get out more," she said with a smirk, "It's okay, I would have most-likely destroyed the body completely if you hadn't been here. I don't feel like running an autopsy on it. It's defiantly not worth it."

"Who are you?" Jack called out.

"Oh, I was wondering when you people would break out of shock," the female sniggered.

"Torchwood, I guess it's still filled with bastards," The taller man sighed, "How troublesome."

"Now you sound like Shikamaru-kun! Sakura and Sasuke at your service!" She exclaimed, "And how are you Jack, it's been awhile since we saw each other last! I got him back," She finished pointing at her companion.

"Ah, yes, I remember. What are you, you haven't changed a bit," He complimented.

"Neither have you, what happened? Last I checked humans lived to be about 80 years, this makes you what, 100- something 200-something?" Sasuke said.

"Who are they Jack?" I asked unsure of myself.

"Gwen, meet some of the last shinobi. Uchiha Sasuke," He gestured to the man, "and the magnificent konoichi Haruno Sakura," he gestured to the woman, "These are some of the earth's oldest protectors. Their kind founded Japan and helped form Torchwood. These two are very, very old. Older than The Doctor even, am I right."

"We better get going, wonderful meeting you, Gwen."


	2. Who Are They

"Who are they?" Gwen demanded.

"They are the shinobi," Jack responded.

"The what?" Owen asked.

"Shinobi, or ninjas," Toshiko replied as she was busy doing who knows what on her computer.

"So they are people who run around with sharp pointy things making unnecessary noises as they kick and punch people?" Ianto asked for confirmation.

"No, they are humans who have some special attributes that most humans do not have. Those two, Sakura and Sasuke were brought through the rift just when I joined Torchwood, "Jack said.

**Jack after he joined Torchwood**

"_There is high rift activity, go check it out," Bitch one said._

"_Yes, ma'am," I responded._

_As I left the head quarters I was instantly assaulted by the bright light and something, no someone, no two someone's falling from the sky. The larger of the figures grabbed the smaller one and tried to arrange it so he would hit the ground and the other person wouldn't. I pulled out my gun and watched them make impact upon the hard soil. The larger one sat up, still supporting the smaller one and looked at me. It was a man with pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes; I would not mind dating him if it ever came to that. He opened his pale lips and said, "Ni yakudachimasu. Kanojo o tasukero. Kanojo wa tasuketekudasai. Te kudasai. Kanojo tasuketekudasai."_

_His eyes were filled with pain, as he begged for something that I could not understand. "What?" I asked._

_His eyes widened in fear. He clutched the smaller one to his chest protectively and looked down at her. I finally noticed how she looked. Her skin was as pale as death; her lips were faded and chapped: her hair was pink like flowers. Her eyes were closed. There was bruising and blood on her body. It was as if she was tortured. He leaned his head down to kiss her forehead, and then mumbled something in her ear. She suddenly started coughing and he tried to stop her, blood pooled out of her mouth and he looked at me. "Kanojo o tasukero," he said with his eyes pleading. _

_I put my gun away and walked closer to the pair. I went to pick up the girl but he clutched her tighter and growled at me. I backed away and he stood up. He looked at me expectantly. I beckoned with my hand for him to fallow and that is just what he did. 'Strange, what language do they speak I wonder?' I thought as I led him holding her to head quarters._

_I opened the door and walked to a medical table gesturing for him to place her down. Bitch one and two walked over to me, the ones who "recruited" me to Torchwood. "What are you doing?" Bitch one asked._

"_I'm helping them", I responded. _

"_We asked you to check out the high rift activity, not to bring back stray cats," Bitch two chastised. _

_I looked over at the odd couple. The man had her shirt open and was trying to bandage a large gash that went across her torso. "Dear lord, what happened to her?" Bitch one asked as she looked over as well._

"_I don't know, they fell from the rift like that," I replied. _

_Bitch one walked over and pulled out a first-aid kit. She attempted to approach the woman on the table but the man looked up and growled. She opened up the kit and set it on a nearby table. He reached into one of the many pouches on her person and retracted two bottles and a small scroll. He pulled out one pill from each bottle and put them in her mouth. He supported her head and somehow managed to make her swallow them. He did a few strange hand signs then put his hand into the paper. He withdrew a small pack of herbs and bandages. He put the herbs in his mouth and chewed on them. He then put his hand up to his mouth and spit the herbs out on his hand. He started packing them into the wound then started wrapping the bandage around her whole torso. He looked her up and down once before being satisfied. _

**Normal time**

"… after that the doctor picked them up and disappeared into the past with them. It turns out they went to Japan and united the whole of it. They were in all truths the ones who made Japan; they also ended up helping establish Torchwood. I don't know how they have survived that long but they did and they still look the same as they did back when I met them for the first time. Of course I have run into them quite a few times before you met them. It turns out they learned English. I learned what Sasuke wanted the first time. He wanted me to help her." Jack finished.

"So what are the special attributes you were talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Secret!" Sakura sang jumping up from somewhere.

"You'll find out soon enough," a Sasuke said from behind them.


End file.
